The Smurflings
by SimonetteRox13
Summary: A bundle of one-shots about the smurflings because I love them. Chapter 2: It's a rainy day in smurf village, but knowing the Smurflings, they're sure to make the best of it.
1. The Smurflings Go Camping

_The Smurflings Go Camping_

* * *

The Smurflings woke up bright and early to prepare for the big trip they had ahead of them. They were packing suitcases full with only the essentials- this was a camping trip, after all.

Papa Smurf walked into the Smurflings' tree house. "Have you packed everything you'll need, my little smurflings?" He asked.

"Yes, Papa Smurf," Snappy answered for all 4 of them.

"Smurf-a-roo, isn't this going to be fun, Snappy?" Nat said, closing his bag. "A night under the stars, on the nice hard ground, with nothing but the forest animals around us..." Nat was trying to paint a nice picture to get Snappy pumped up, but it didn't seem to work. Snappy had stopped packing his bag and his eyes were a little wider.

"Now that you mention it," he began, "that sounds like a nightmare," He turned to Papa Smurf and started pleading, "Oh do I have to go, Papa Smurf?"

"But Snappy, I thought you were looking forward to this."

"Are you smurfing me?" Snappy grabbed his white hat. "A whole night out in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by bugs, and weird noises?"

"Worrying warthogs, you aren't scared, are ya Snappy?" Sassette asked.

"Me? Scared? I'm not scared, I just think _you_ smurfs will be scared!" Snappy lied. Suddenly there was a loud crash outside, which caused Snappy to yelp and jump into Papa Smurf's arms.

"Relax, Snappy, it's just Brainy," said Slouchy, who was standing at the window. He had watched as Brainy flew overhead and landed right outside their treehouse. "Some smurfs never learn..." Slouchy mumbled to himself.

"Brainy? Ugh, that's even worse than what I thought it was," Snappy complained as he steped away from Papa Smurf.

Just then, a very tired-looking Brainy stumbled into the doorway. He moaned as he held his head, presumably from pain. When he realized who the five smurfs were, he brightened up.

"Ah! Just the five I've been looking for!"

"Great..." Snappy grumbled, his arms crossed.

"I know you smurfs are only supposed to pack the essentials, which is why I thought I'd bring you my book, _Brainy's Guide to Survival_," Brainy reached for the book, only to find out it wasn't with him. "Oh, I seem to have left it somewhere."

"Oh, that's a shame, Brainy," Snappy lied.

"Oh drats," Nat played along, snapping his fingers. "I guess we'll have to read it some other time."

"Oh no need to fear, Smurflings, for I will simply just go get it before you four leave for your trip!" And with that, Brainy headed back to his house.

Papa Smurf chuckled. "If I were you smurflings, I would go before he smurfs back."

"Oh alright, Papa Smurf, I'll go," Snappy gave in. "I guess anything is better than listening to one of Brainy's books."

* * *

"I take it back, this is _much_ worse than a stupid book!"

The four smurflings were huddled together, trying to keep warm from the cold air.

"It should calm down soon, Snappy," Nat reassured. That's when he spoted something coming towards them. A smile appeared when he saw a mother wolf and four little pups. "Why here comes Mrs. Wolf to help us."

"Are you sure she wants to _help_ us?" Snappy questioned.

The wolf then curled herself around the smurflings and the pups cuddled up next to them.

"I'm positive," Nat replied. The wolf just wanted to provide warmth for the young smurfs.

* * *

"This is boring!"

"Well what are we supposed to do out here?" Sassette demanded.

"We could go for a hike," Nat suggested, grinning with excitement and hopefulness that they would agree. Unfortunately for him, the other three just groan in disapproval.

"I say we just rest," Slouchy leaned back against a large gray rock.

"No," the three disagreed.

"But it's getting dark, what else _can_ we do?" Slouchy pointed out.

"I know! We can tell ghost stories!" Snappy suggested. Coincidentally, the moon shone just right on his blue face to make it somewhat more dramatic.

"Aw, I don't like ghost stories," Sassette complained, her face twisting with disgust.

"Me neither," Nat and Slouchy agreed in unison.

"What? You smurflings aren't afraid of a little ghost story, are you?"

"Who said I was afraid?" Sassette demanded. "I just don't like them."

"Scaredy-smurfs..."

"Fine, if we let you tell one, will you smurf it be?" The pink-clad smurfling glared with her hands on her hips.

"Sure."

So the four smurflings sat in a circle around the fire they had managed to make- thanks to Handy's fire-smurfer and some wood they had gathered.

Snappy began to tell his story, making it up as he went. As the sorry went on, the other three began to come to the realization that all the characters were based on either themselves or some of the adult smurfs.

"And so Pink Widow got into the Swerf village! She found three little defenseless children sitting around as the adults ran around in panic! _'Run for your Swerfs! It's a monster! You know what Father Swerf always says! Hide!' _says the most annoying Swerf of all..." Snappy searched for a make-shift name. "Nerdy Swerf!"

The three smurflings giggled at that, knowing just what smurf that character was based on.

"But then, Sass- I mean Pink Widow attacks the Swerflings and-"

"Insulting Iguanas! That's not fair that you based the villain off of me, Snappy!" Sassette accused, standing up. She glared at the snippy smurf with her hands on her hips.

"Who said I was basing the character off of you?" Snappy demanded, also standing up and glared back.

"It's obvious, especially because you almost said my name!"

"Well maybe Pink Widow just reminds you of yourself," Snappy smirked and crossed his arms.

"That smurfs it! I'm done listening to your story, it was a dumb story anyway," Sassette criticized as she ploped down on her pink sleeping bag.

"Fine! I didn't want to tell you smurfs anyway!" Snappy also ploped down on his sleeping bag.

The two bickering smurflings climbed inside and turned on their sides, leaving Slouchy and Nat sitting next to the fire.

"Well, I guess we should smurf to bed too," Slouchy decided as he stood up, Nat following suit.

"But first we should smurf out the fire. I don't want a forest fire to happen in the middle of the night," Nat said.

"That's true, let's smurf it out."

So the two put out the fire and make sure it's completely out before returning to their sleeping bags. They had learned to always check to make sure the fire's completely out back when Snappy had forgotten to do so and almost the entire forest had been burned down.

* * *

The next morning back at the village, Smurfette was pacing. She couldn't stop worrying about what could happen to the smurflings.

"Oh what if Gargamel or Azrael get them? Or a big wolf?"

"I'm sure they'll be fine, Smurfette," Handy reassured as he passed her with the blueprints for his next invention.

"Oh, I just can't stop worrying about them."

"Pappy Smurf!"

Sassette's happy call snaped Smurfette out of it. The smurflings ran into the village and Sassette leapt into Papa Smurf's arms.

"Oh, smurflings! You're ok!" Smurfette said, overwhelmingly relieved.

"Of course we are, why wouldn't we be?" Snappy demanded.

"Oh, Pappy Smurf, camping is so smurfy!" Sassette informed.

"Smurf-a-roo! It was fun!" Nat agreed.

"Speak for yourselves," Slouchy muttered as he rubbed his back, which was sore from sleeping on the ground with only a sleeping bag. He had so much trouble getting to sleep last night, he didn't know how the other three had done it.

"I'm glad you four had fun," Papa Smurf grinned.

"Oh yes! But it's good to be back home, Pappy Smurf."

"I'm sure it is," Papa Smurf set Sassette on the ground before adding, "But it's PAPA Smurf."

Sassette dashed over to the elder female and leapt into _her_ arms. "You should go on our next camping trip with us, Smurfette!"

"Oh I'd love to, but I'm afraid that camping just isn't my thing."

"Aw, alright."

"Well I for one hope to never see another sleeping bag again," Snappy interjected.

* * *

**So I've acquired a strong adoration for the smurflings, and felt the need to write for them. So when I started getting a whole bunch of ideas, I decided, why not make a bundle of smurfling one-shots? I've already written four other chapters, so be expecting some updates if you love the smurflings almost as much as I do :D**

**Reviews are smurfy, thanks for reading!**


	2. Mud War!

_Mud War!_

* * *

"Rain, rain, go away, smurf again some other day," Sassette was saying sadly as she looked out the window at the falling rain.

"No, Sassette, the plants and animals _need_ rain," Nat argued, being the nature-lover he was.

"Well we smurfs sure don't!"

"Yeah, what kind of fun can we have when it's raining?" Snappy demanded. He was sitting on one of the lower bunks with his blue chin in his hand.

"We could play in here," Slouchy looked around at the stuff that was in their treehouse.

"We can't have fun in here!"

"We can't? Then why do we still have these toys?" Slouchy hinted as he picked one of the said toys up.

"Why don't we play a game," Nat suggested.

"What kind of game?" Sassette asked, giving her attention to the outdoorsy smurf.

"It's called _Guess The Smurf_! You're supposed to imitate a smurf and give clues, and every other smurf is supposed to guess. Whoever smurfs it right first gets to go next," Nat explains.

"Smurf-a-roo, I'm in," Sassette said excitedly as she sat on the floor.

"Sounds like fun," Snappy sat on Sassette's right.

"Sure," Slouchy dropped the toy and took a seat between Nat and Snappy.

"I'll go first, to give you smurfs an example," Nat said and cleared his throat. "Smurflings, smurflings, smurflings, please let me smurf on and on about my genius-"

"Brainy!" Snappy and Sassette answered in unison through their giggling. Slouchy had been about to answer, but no longer saw the need to, since the other two had gotten to it first.

"I wasn't finished, you hickory-nuts," Nat complained, only to be ignored.

"This is funny!" Sassette giggled.

"Why don't you try, Sassette," Nat said.

"Ok!"

* * *

A little later, the smurflings were laughing so hard that they had forgotten all about the rain. That was, until Sassette glanced out the window and saw the sun.

"Smurf-a-roo! It stopped raining!"

The other three looked out the window to see that it had, in fact, stopped raining.

"Wow, we must've been having so much fun we hadn't noticed," Snappy concluded.

"Time flies when you're having fun!" Sassette jumped up, Snappy and Nat following.

"Come on, lets go outside and play!" Nat said.

The three ran past Slouchy - who was still sitting on the floor - and out the door. Slouchy sighed and took his time standing up.

"Why am I always the last smurf out?" He wondered to himself as he followed his fellow smurflings, closing the tree house door behind him.

The four were playing a nice game of smurfball together, under the new rainbow that occurred due to the rain. The teams were Snappy and Slouchy versus Nat and Sassette.

"Smurfs up, Nat!" Sassette called as she kicked the ball towards a slightly unprepared Nat.

Nat tried to kick it, but Snappy was faster. In fact, Snappy's speed and hastiness caused him to kick the ball out of bounds and it splat into a mud puddle.

"Oh dear, that mud could've gotten on my mirror!" Vanity complained, who had been walking past. "Or even worse- on _me_!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're fine," Snappy retrieved the ball and went to toss it in, but Sassette stopped him.

"Hey, it's our kick because you smurfed the ball before it went out-of-bounds," she pointed out.

"Ok, fine," Snappy tossed the muddy ball over to Sassette. Sassette caught it and gasped when she finds the mud. It would've been fine, if only some of the mud hadn't ended up in her eye like it did.

"Snappy! You got mud in my eye!" The red-head accused.

"No I didn't! You asked for the smurfball, so I smurfed it to you! It's not my fault you smurfed some in your eye," Snappy argued, marching up to her.

Sassette finally rubbed most of it out and was able to see again. "Well we'll see how you like being smurfed with mud," she bent down and grabbed two handfuls before tossing it at Snappy.

Fortunately for Snappy, Sassette's eyesight was still slightly blurry and she missed. This is unfortunate for Slouchy, however, as it slammed into his face. Sassette gasped and Snappy burst into laughter.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Slouchy demanded as he wiped it from his face.

"Sorry, Slouchy," Sassette apologized, though she couldn't help but let out a giggle. Her laughing stopped, however, when she saw Slouchy bend down.

Sensing things were about to get out of hand, Nat took a step forward.

Bad idea.

"Come on, smurflings, lets not-" he's cut off short by mud splattering onto _him_. The mud actually would have hit Sassette as intended if Nat hadn't stepped forward. "Alright, that smurfs it," Nat gave in and the four start pelting each other with mud left-and-right.

The mud-slinging is enough to get some of the adult smurfs' attention.

"Hey, what's smurfing on over-" Hefty is cut off when he is also hit with watery dirt.

"Sorry Hefty!" Sassette called an apology as she continued throwing mud at the other smurflings.

"Oh, it's on now!" Hefty claimed as he gets in on it all.

"MUD WAR!" Jokey yelled as he let one of his surprises explode, indicating the true start of this _"war."_

"I hate mud wars!" Grouchy complained as he ran for cover into his home. He went to shut his window, but mud reached his face before he could close it.

"Oh my! I know mud facials are good for you, but not _this_ kind of mud!" Vanity narrowly dodged every mud-ball as he also ran for cover into his home.

"What's smurfing on out here?" Brainy demanded, walking over to the battle field. "When Papa Smurf finds out about this, he isn't going to be very happy! Why of all the productive things to smurf in a day, and you smurf each other with mud? That is abso-smurfly ridiculous! I mean it's-"

Brainy, like most other smurfs, was cut off by mud to the face.

"Hmph! Well we'll see what Papa Smurf has to say, and when he hears about _this_, you'll be sorry!" Brainy is then completely _pelted_ with mud by every smurf- meaning he was covered head-to-toe in mud. "PAPA SMURF!" Brainy sprinted to Papa Smurf's house, emerging from the dirt.

The war continued and almost every smurf was muddy. That was, every smurf except for Papa (Smurfette and Vanity had been hit at least once and weren't very amused when they were).

Speaking of...

"My smurfs, what's smurfing on?"

Just as he said that, a pack of mud flew and splattered all over his face, dirtying his white beard with goop.

Every smurf gasped. "Papa Smurf!" They all said in unison. What would they say after having just hit their leader with mud?

"What smurf is responsible for all this?" Papa Smurf asked rather calm, yet irritated.

Every smurf backed up, revealing the smurflings, who chuckled nervously.

"Smurfy rainbow, right Papa Smurf?" Snappy gulped.

"Well, which one of you started it?"

Immediately all four smurflings pointed fingers at each other.

"He smurfed mud in my eye!" Sassette accused.

"She threw it first!" Snappy argued.

"I tried to stop it!" Nat informed.

"It wasn't my fault!" Slouchy pleaded innocent.

Unfortunately they were saying all of the above statements at the same time, so Papa Smurf couldn't make any of it out.

"Hold it, hold it!" Papa held up two hands, getting the young smurfs to stop bickering. "If I understand this correctly, it sounds like it was all just one big misunderstanding. I say we should all smurf up and forget about this little event."

Some smurfs groaned, as some of them had actually been having fun; but of course they obeyed.

* * *

Papa Smurf had finally removed the mud from his beard and the rest of his face later that evening. Once he was finally done, he walked over to where Baby and Grandpa were. Grandpa was reading a book to Baby, who gurgled happily at the pictures on the pages.

"Well now," Grandpa briefly turned his attention to Papa Smurf. "I see we're all clean again. What exactly happened, if I may ask?"

Papa Smurf chuckled. "It was just the smurflings being smurflings."

"Those young-ins sure do cause mischief," Grandpa also chuckled. Baby pulles on Grandpa's beard impatiently, thus turning his attention back to the book. "Oh, sorry, Baby. Let's see, where was I?"

"Would you like me to read to Baby, Grandpa?" Papa offered.

"No, no, it's ok, you've had your share of smurflings today, this one is mine," Grandpa winked at the red-clad smurf, causing Papa to chuckle.

"I suppose you're right, Grandpa, I suppose you're right."

Baby shook his rattle in another attempt to regain the oldest smurf's attention. Sometimes it wasn't easy not being able to talk.

* * *

**Yay! c:**

**I don't know why, but I just felt like adding that little scene with Grandpa and Baby last minute because I haven't written for Grandpa until now, and I thought it would be cute c:**

**As always please leave a review and thanks for reading!**


End file.
